The Luckyscape Experience
by Yopper
Summary: What if the whole gang joined Konata online? What if they all had Runscape accounts? You can expect total randomness and weirdness, that's what!


**Author's Notes**

Well, I think this would be easier and more enjoyable to read if you had ever played runescape before. Mind you, I don't play it anymore but this idea popped inside my head while I was watching TV.

This is being told from Konata's account's point of view just so you know.

_Italics- Private messaging_

Normal writing- Public messaging

Oh yeah, ignore the title because that's the best I could ever come up with... Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**The Luckyscape Experience**

_Welcome to Runescape._

Gimpster207: buying wind runes for 20g each

24battousai: meet in varrock

Queenofharts11: could sum1 show me where draynor village is?

24battousai: where to?

Konakona: its amazing how lively things are around here…

_Balsamic Vinegar7 has logged in. _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: Oh! Hi Tsukasa! _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: Tsukasa…? _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: R u there? _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: …….. _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: Hi Kona-chan! Sorry, I didn't know how to do that message thing you were doing. I got onee-chan to show me. _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: ..._

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: eh? What's wrong?_

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: nevermind… --; _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: Uh, okay then. . --;?_

_Pocky342 has logged in. _

_From Pocky342: yo _

_To Pocky342: good evening kagamin! _

_To Pocky342: nice name hehe. It suits you_

_From Pocky342: shut up _

_To Pocky342: so sup? _

_From Pocky342: well I have no homework today and I saw Tsukasa was having troubles with her account so…_

_To Pocky342: so you decided that going online was better than watching the news? _

_From Pocky342: no! _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: Kona-chan I'm being attacked! _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: eh? By what? Goblins? _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: cows! _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: --;; r u in the cow pen near varrock? _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: what's varrock? _

_From Pocky342: its okay Konata. I found her. _

_To Pocky342: alright. I'll meet you guys there. _

_From Pocky342: k _

_From Pocky342: actually, don't come Konata _

_To Pocky342: y? _

_From Pocky342: cuz Tsukasa is in a different world… _

_To Pocky342: …then how did u 'find' her?_

_From Pocky342: … _

_To Pocky342: not as smart as u really r, neh kagamin? U looked at Tsukasa's monitor's screen didn't u? _

_From Pocky342: Shut up! Hearing that from you just (censored) me off! _

_To Pocky342: XD ! _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: the cow killed me! _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: I don't where I am! _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: ur in lumbridge now right? _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: Um…_

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: k, stay wherever u r and just switch worlds. Goto world 23 _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: …and get Kagami to show you _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: ok! _

_From Pocky342: brb _

_To Pocky342: k _

_Balsamic Vinegar7 has logged out. _

_From Pocky342: back _

_To Pocky342: hi _

_Balsamic Vinegar7 has logged in. _

_To Balsamic Vinegar7: ok good, we're in the same world. Stay where you are, kagami and I will meet up wit u. _

_From Balsamic Vinegar7: Ok. _

_To Pocky342: Meet Tsukasa and I at lumbridge _

_From Pocky342: k _

Konakona: Hi

Balsamic Vinegar7: flash123: hi!

Konakona: Lol…

Pocky342: Hey

Konakona: wat took u so long?

Pocky342: sum guy wouldn't stop following me

Konakona: hehe

Pocky342: wat?

Konakona: nothing

Pocky342: whatever

Balsamic Vinegar7: so now what?

Konakona: lets go train on goblins. Follow me

Pocky342: k

Balsamic Vinegar7: but I don't have any weapon

Konakona: Oh yeah…you died.

Pocky342: …

Konakona: I'll lend you some of my wind runes

Balsamic Vinegar7: really? Thank you!

Pocky342: but why wind runes?

Konakona: Cuz…I'm the archer, Tsukasa's the mage and Kagamin's the…

Konakona: hehe

Pocky342: what's wrong with being the warrior!?

Konakona: Oh nothing nothing. It just suits Kagamin's fiery temper that's all

Pocky342: …

_From Balsamic Vinegar7:_ _Um, Kona-chan…please don't make Onee-chan angrier. She might destroy the computer. Then mom and_ _dad will scold her._

_Konakona: Lol ok. _

_Balsamic Vinegar7: Thanks_

_Konakona: …and yet you still agree that Kagamin has a fierce nature _

_Balsamic Vinegar7: eh… _

Pocky342: Hey aren't we going to go train?

Konakona: Yeah just hold on.

_Sending trade offer…_

_Balsamic Vinegar7 has accepted your offer._

Balsamic Vinegar7: Thanks Kona-chan!

Konakona: np

Konakona: Alright! Let's go

Pocky342: k

Balsamic Vinegar7: ok

Pocky342: Wait, Konata

Konakona: what is it?

Balsamic Vinegar7: sorry kona-chan, but we have to eat supper now.

Konakona: Oh is that so? Ok then

Pocky342: see ya

Balsamic Vinegar7: Bye

Konakona: Let's go pking tomorrow then

Pocky342: ?

Balsamic Vinegar7: flaash3?

Konakona: --; nvm. I'll explain tomorrow then. Cya later

_Pocky342 has logged out. _

_Balsamic Vinegar7 has logged out_

* * *

**Author: **So how was it? I tried to make it so that it actually sounds like a Runescape convo. And also, I honestly don't know if the Hiiragi family has a computer...let alone having two separate ones. Hopefully the format was readable...it was intended but I know it must be a bit hard to follow. 

Okay then, so just incase you haven't got it yet...

_Konakona_ is Konata's username on Runescape ( I got it from her original username she uses online in the anime)

_BalsamicVinegar7_ is Tsukasa's username on Runescape (I decided this from an episode where Tsukasa kept saying "Balsamic Vinegar!")

_Pocky342 _is Kagami's username on Runescape (It was difficult coming up with a name for someone who probably doesn't even play Massive Multiplayer online games...but since she always seems to have pocky or whatever in her mouth, I decided that it would be her name)

Thanks for Reading!!


End file.
